


Not Like This

by BrianneABanana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, remembering bits and pieces of episode 12 events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: He would bring him down for what he'd done to them. He'd never be able to hurt them again.He wouldn't Fall, not like this. He wouldn't let things end this way.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the fantastic [art piece](https://thuban-x.tumblr.com/post/627351351255515137/a-collection-of-v7-soundtracks-drawing) that Thuban drew for Volume 7's soundtrack - specifically the Song "I May Fall." Their other artworks are just as gorgeous, but I came up with an idea for this one right away :) It could have some hints of Nevermore from Clover's POV as well I think
> 
> Chapter one is the first part that I wrote - the scene from Clovers POV. Chapter 2 is the same scene but from Qrows POV
> 
> Enjoy!

Clover stands firm as he and Qrow face off against Tyrian for the first - and hopefully last - time since that fateful morning in the tundra. The memories of his near death were still hazy, but one detail was crystal clear... the feeling of blood pouring from his chest and running down his sides. The pain from being split open was hardly there, as it was  _ too much _ to grasp in the moment, but the more subtle sensation of his blood flowing along with Qrow’s tears stayed with him. Even months later. Even now.

The cavern they had followed Tyrian into wasn’t helping. Water dripped from stalactites both onto their mirror structures and into pools, some shallow, some looking to be  _ very _ deep. He shoved the feeling to the back of his mind and focused back on Callows, determined to be victorious against his and his partners tormentor. 

Their battle commences, blows exchanged over and over through blade and staff and fist, and takes what Clover would reason was close to a half hour before it’s decided-

His eyes rattle in his skull as he’s knocked back harshly to the cavern floor. The clang of a weapon reverberates around the cavern and draws his focus back to the fight. To his horror, two meaty hits and a crunch reach his ears, matching the view of Tyrian getting in two punches and a kick on Qrow. The faunus man maniacally smiles at him as he lifts Qrow’s now limp body up with his tail. 

In an instant Clover’s up and running towards them. He’s painfully late to stop Callows from tossing his partner into one of the deeper cavern pools. The sudden rage that boils up in Clover has him tackle the faunus man to the ground, his fear momentarily forgotten. Clover’s mind goes blank as he beats the man with his fists. 

_ He’s laughing still. Laughing at my misery… at OUR misery. But he won’t anymore. _

Clover threw one last punch to permanently silence the subject of his nightmares. Catching his breath and coming back to himself, he threw himself into the water, not thinking twice about the bloody mess he’d left behind. His heart beats frantically in his chest as he dives deep to recover his partner, worry spiking as he sees blood mixing with the bubbles escaping from the man’s lungs. With one last desperate kick of his legs he reached Qrow, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him into his embrace and towards the surface. His chest was screaming by the time he hit the air. Taking a huge gasp and adjusting his grip, he swam quickly to the water's edge and heaved Qrow onto land, scrambling up beside him.

“Qrow!?” Clover called, trying to rouse his partner. Without so much as a twitch from Qrow, he immediately started CPR, deciding to worry about the origin of the blood later. He almost recoiled when he tasted the blood in Qrow’s mouth, but the need to bring the man he loved back from the brink overpowered his discomfort. 

The water rolling off him, down his chest and sides, didn’t register either. 

Another few heart stopping moments later, water erupted from the older man’s mouth. He rolled onto his side facing Clover and coughed harshly, expelling a mixture of water, blood, and bile. 

“Qrow! Are you ok?” Clover called again, unconsciously placing his hand on Qrow’s back to rub it as the man coughed and gagged.

Qrow flopped onto his back and clutched his right side. “He- *cough cough* Hey Lucky Charm… Did ya- _*cough_ * Did ya get em?” he asked, his voice breathless and chest heaving with every inhale.

A look that was a mix of incredulity and concern showed on Clover’s face. “What kind of answer is that? Yes he’s dead, now- Where’s your injury? Your ribs? I-It might be internal let me-”

“Clover,” Qrow hefted his hand over Clover’s with a grunt, stopping them from cautiously hovering over his torso, “Calm- calm down. I’ll- _*cough cough cough*_ be fine. The kids’ll be here any- any minute.”

Qrow’s labored and shallow breathing didn’t help calm Clover’s anxiety from watching his partner - the man he loved - almost drown, but the knowledge that Qrow was tough in mind and body, and right about the kids arriving if the thundering footsteps and calls from Jaune to clear out of his way were any indication, did put a tired smile on his face.

Clover sighed, “Even so, never do that again. Is this how you felt when I almost died that morning?” He held Qrows hand in his hands, trying to settle their shaking.

“Maybe. All I remember is the fear of losing you, and the determination of making sure I didn’t.” He took another deeper breath. “I couldn’t let you fall like that.”

“Good thing you did, so I’d be here to catch you too.”


	2. Not Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrows POV of Chapter 1

Qrow’s back is ramrod straight. He’s on edge even next to Clover, facing off against Tyrian for the first - and hopefully last - time since that fateful morning in the tundra. The memories of his partner’s near death were sharp, often showing in his mind's eye like a slow motion film. The deep red of Clover’s blood on the shining silver of his weapon, pulling Clover down, heavy and solid against the stark white of freshly fallen snow from earlier that night. He honestly couldn’t remember how the man had survived, the events of the medical team arriving and whisking Clover to the hospital broken and shattered, much like  _ he _ was all through being admitted for shock and sitting by his bedside, awaiting the younger man’s fate. The sound of Tyrian’s blow and Clover’s falling body had stayed with him. Even months later. Even now.

The cavern they had followed Tyrian into wasn’t doing anything to ease the tension he felt. While large, the cavern was wide open just as the tundra had been. Even the smallest of sounds echoed around them, which made Qrow fear what a larger, more devastating blow would do to his patched psyche. He shook away the feeling focused back on Callows, ready to finally end this deadly dance he had unwillingly dragged his partner into. 

Their battle commences, blows exchanged over and over through blade and staff and fist, and takes what Qrow guesses was close to an hour before it’s over-

The punch of sound from Tyrian whipping his tail against Clover’s chest froze Qrow in time. All of his senses besides his hearing shut down as he waited for the thud that would follow, just like the last time. The clang of his weapon hitting the ground echoed softly.

_ It’s happened again. I let Clover get hurt. No, I let that BASTARD-  _

Qrow was ripped from his mind back into reality when Tyrian punches his chest twice, then kicks his sternum. The air empties from his lungs with a grunt and he collapses. His chest throbs from the pain, his vision swimming when Callows picks him up with his tail. 

Water envelops him. He screams at himself to struggle, move _anything_ as he sinks, but to no avail. The bubbles that leave his mouth are mesmerizing, though he can’t place why his cape is flowing up to join them.

The pain in his chest is the last indication before he sees darkness.

_ Oh. I see... I'm sorry Clover. _

  
  


Like waking from a nightmare, Qrow’s eyes fly open in a sudden return to reality. Except this time he’s throwing up water and blood along with gasping for air and heaving. He feels pressure on his back, soothing the heavy coughing fit he’s enduring, then his hearing comes back - 

“Qrow! Are you ok?” 

Clover sounds frantic, but not strained. Not anything near how he sounded that fateful morning. 

That revelation gave Qrow enough energy to flop onto his back, which aggravated the injury on his right side that he just remembered. He should probably answer Clover now.

“He- _*cough cough*_ Hey Lucky Charm… Did ya- _*cough*_ Did ya get em?” he asked, his voice strangely dry and chest burning with every inhale.

A look that was a mix of incredulity and concern showed on Clover’s face. “What kind of answer is that? Yes he’s dead, now- Where’s your injury? Your ribs? I-It might be internal let me-”

“Clover,” Qrow hefted his hand over Clover’s with a grunt, grounding himself and helping his own mind remember that Clover is alive and safe. “Calm- calm down. I’ll- *cough cough cough* be fine. The kids’ll be here any- any minute.”

Qrow was determined to live. He wouldn’t let Callows win. He won’t even  _ consider _ the idea of leaving Clover like this. Thanks to the kids answering his silent hopes to not have to lie to his partner, Qrow could relax a bit. He closed his eyes, slowed his breathing down, and just held Clover’s hands.

He heard Clover sigh, “Even so, never do that again. Is this how you felt when I almost died that morning?” 

Because he could still feel the tremors in Clover’s hands, he lied just a little bit. “Maybe. All I remember is the fear of losing you, and the determination of making sure I didn’t.” He took another deeper breath, this time being as truthful as he could. “I couldn’t let you fall like that.”

His heart soared as Clover replied, “Good thing you did, so I’d be here to catch you too.”


End file.
